1. Field of the Invention
The Invention refers to a method and device for the manufacture of can bodies by extension, including expansion of the can diameter and reduction of the thickness of the sheet metal, and this, starting out from the utilization of a smaller diameter cylindrical can body, manufactured from thicker sheet metal.